Close to my heart
by AC111
Summary: After Raven dies trying to protect her friends the other Titans find out just how important the moody, gothic girl of the group was to the team as the Teen Titans begin to fall apart at the seams. Rated PG13 for language and violence.
1. Prolouge

**Close to my heart**

**Prolouge**

****

One fateful night in Jump City the Teen Titans are sleeping in the Tower. Outside the rain pours down from the dark black clouds, every so often lightning flashes and thunder booms. Then the alarm goes off in the Tower. Raven and the other Titans wake up. Raven quickly puts on her cloak using her powers like in " Wavelength". She and the other Titans rush into the main room.

" Yawn What is it? I mean it's five in the morning!" BB says annoyed.

" I don't know what do you think it is?!" Raven says even more annoyed.

" I don't know Raven, another psycho trying to kill us, a bomb that'll explode if we look at it funny, coffee?!" BB says jokingly.

" Beast Boy this is no laughing manner!" Robin says.

" What is the trouble Robin?" Starfire asks.

Robin walks up to the screen and types in a code; on the screen appears an image of a girl destroying the city.

" There's a new villain attacking the city." Robin says. " She can control all forms of energy and elements."

" Then what are we waiting for? Let's go kick some bad guy bootie!" Cyborg says.

" Okay, Raven and Starfire take to the skies, the rains clearing up and you should be able to fly; Cyborg and Beast Boy take the T-Car, and I'll take the R-cycle." Robin says. " TITANS GO!"

The Titans run to their respective places. Starfire and Raven run outside and take off flying upwards into the still dark sky. Beast Boy and Cyborg head to the T-Car, they jump in and Cyborg starts it. They blast out through the way they got out in " Car Trouble". Robin jumps onto his new and improved R-Cycle from " Fractured."

They all head towards the city.

Look for the next chapter some time next week it'll be a lot longer.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 

In the city people flee for their lives as a person destroys everything with energy blasts.

" HA HA HA! Die you people be crushed like the insects you are!" She says firing blasts. "THERE SHE IS!" Raven says pointing at the ground.

" Good." Robin says. "Cyborg, Beast Boy you're two miles away from the target."

" Right man!" Cyborg says.

Then Cyborg hears snoring next to him.

He looks over and sees BB sleeping Z's rising over him.

" Wake up dude." Cyborg says rustling BB a little.

Still BB continues sawing logs.

" WAKE UP!" Cyborg says shaking BB.

" Huh? What? LOOK OUT!" BB says looking up as he wakes up.

" AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Cyborg and BB say as the T-Car approaches the villain.

The villain moves out of the way just in time letting the T-Car crash into a building, just before it hits Cyborg and BB bail.

The car explodes on impact and Cyborg and BB are sprawled amongst the wreckage.

" Dude don't you know not to take your eyes off the road" Beast Boy says a vein throbbing near his temple.

BB looks up to see the villain looming over him.

" Die pathetic human." She says and powers up a blast.

As she fires the blast a black shield comes between BB and the blast causing the blast to explode on the shield and not on BB.

Raven and Starfire land as Robin skids to a halt.

" TITANS GO!" Robin yells.

The Titans begin to attack.

Beast Boy turns into a bull and charges at the villain.

" Too easy." She says dodging BB and grabbing his horns as he charges by.

Beast Boy struggles turning into a snake, a saber toothed tiger, and a lion but still she holds.

" ARGH!" Starfire says firing star-bolts at the villain.

" This is too easy." The villain says and uses BB as a human shield to block the starbolts, after this she throws the injured BB aside.

Cyborg runs up to Robin.

" Yo Robin, I got the sonic if you got the boom." Cyborg says changing his right arm into the sonic cannon.

" YEAH!" Robin says taking out one of his disks.

" TEEN TITANS GO!" Cyborg and Robin say and run up streetlight.

In the air Robin throws his disk and Cyborg fires his cannon.

The sonic blast hits the disk they create a huge explosion as Cyborg and Robin land.

A huge cloud of smoke has formed.

" Did we do it?" BB asks getting up off the ground.

" I'm not sure." Robin says.

Suddenly a blast comes out of the smoke; it expands and catches Robin, Starfire, Beast Boy, and Cyborg entrapping them.

" ER!" Starfire says shooting eye lasers at the bubble but it ricochets off the sides.

" Starfire stop I'll get you out." Raven says. "AZARATH METRION ZENTHOS!"

The dark shadow encircles the bubble but it has no effect.

Suddenly a red blast comes out of the smoke-hitting Raven causing her to fall to the ground.

" Ha Ha Ha!" The villain says coming out of the smoke unharmed. " Did you think your little light show would stop me."

" Shit." Raven says. "Azarath Metrion Zenthos!"

She uses her powers to throw a car at the villain.

" HA!" She says and fires a blast disintegrating the car.

" WHO ARE YOU?!" Raven asks in amazement.

" I am Jacora the master of energy!" Jacora says firing a blast at Raven who dodges.

" YOU CAN'T BEAT ME!" Raven says and throws another car.

" Boring." Jacora says conjuring up a shield to block the car.

" Come on Raven is that all you've got?" Jacora asks.

" How do you know my name?!" Raven asks in shock and takes her guard down.

" That's not the only thing I know about you. I know everything about you, how you're always having to control your emotions, your temper tantrums, your attacks, anything I'd ever need to know to destroy you!" Jacora says.

" NO!" Raven says and throws every item she can.

" YAWN." Jacora says dodging and shielding from them all.

She then creates a black blast and fires it at the tired Raven; it makes a direct hit to the head.

" Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" Raven says falling to her back

" Too easy." Jacora says.

She disappears and the bubble surrounding the other Titans vanishes.

" RAVEN!" BB says running up to her.

They others also run up to her.

Raven's chest slowly rising and falling slows more and more then stop.

" She is not..." Starfire begins but BB cut her off.

" She can't be..." BB starts before Cyborg cuts him off.

" She's not but if we don't hurry she could be any minute" Cyborg says.

Beast Boy and Cyborg pick Raven up and strap her into the backseat of the T-Car. Robin rides off on the R-Cycle, Starfire flies off, and Cyborg starts the T-Car.

BB sits in the backseat of the T-Car with Raven.

" Please Raven, don't die, please." BB says.

Back at the Tower Raven is barely alive and in a comma. Beast Boy sits next to the comma 24/7 for two days as Raven hangs on by a thread.

The night of the second day Beast Boy sits.

" Raven even though you're in a comma I wanted to say I'm sorry about everything that I ever said, I never thought you were creepy, or gothic, or any of those things." He says. Next thing BB knows he finds silent tears rolling down his cheeks and falling onto the glass right above Raven's face.

Raven's small heartbeat increased a little.

" Raven?!" Beast Boy says looking astonished.

Her heartbeat increases more and more until it goes into a flat line.

" NO RAVEN!" Beast Boy says and runs to alert the other Titans.

By the time they arrive at 12:30 a.m. Raven can't be revived.

Chapter 2 should be up sometime this week or next.


	3. Chapter 2

After Raven's death the Titans, especially Beast Boy, are not the same. Beast Boy is no longer a joker but serious. All the others mourn the loss as much but in different ways. Starfire won't come out of her room except to fight crime that there seems to be little of. Cyborg now fights even harder, and Robin acts about the same.

Raven is buried in the back of the island, on her grave is written " Raven, a Teen Titan, a good friend, rest in peace Raven."

Starfire, out of her room, at the funeral sees BB's face, like it was at Terra in "Aftershock Pt. 2".

" We will all miss Raven." Starfire says putting her hand on BB's shoulder.

He slaps it away.

" I'M GONNA KILL THAT BITCH JACORA!" He says in a tone of complete seriousness.

" Hey man she was just trying..." Cyborg started but stopped as Beast Boy walked away stomping his feet.

In BB's room that night he sits on the top bunk of his bed thinking about Raven's death.

" It's my fault she's dead." BB thought. "She was only trying to protect us. I went charging into battle and she's dead because of it."

The next morning there's an emergency.

At a factory in the criminal underbelly of the city another villain is attacking.

" BURN ALL OF YOU!" Hothead says blasting fire at the Titans.

" TITANS GO!" Robin says and the Titans dodge.

" HA!" Hothead says and attacks Cyborg.

" Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Cyborg exclaims as Hothead uses his fire punch on him.

" ARGH!" Robin yells trying to hit Hothead with his Bo-Staff but Hothead grabs it.

Using his powers Hothead melts the Bo-Staff.

Starfire fires eye lasers at Hothead but he dodges and blasts her.

" AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Starfire yells but stays up. She flies at Hothead as Robin, and Cyborg run at him also.

Starfire fires star-bolts, Robin throws a bird-a-rang, and Cyborg fires his sonic cannon.

Hothead dodges and takes down the three Titans.

" Well." Hothead says turning to Beast Boy.

" Man you don't want to get me angry!" BB says.

" Oh but I do!" Hothead says.

" Okay but I warned you!" BB says changing into a gorilla.

He runs at Hothead and grabs him.

Hothead merely fires a blast at Beast Boy causing him to change back and fly backward.

" ER!" Beast Boy says and changes into a wolf.

Beast Boy, in wolf form, runs at Hothead and tears all of his armor off.

" NO!" Hothead screams because all his power was from his armor.

Beast Boy turns into a T-Rex and approaches Hothead.

" Stop! I surrender!" Hothead exclaims.

T-Rex Beast Boy pays no attention to this cry.

" PLEASE STOP!" Hothead pleaded one last time.

As Beast Boy approaches he opens is mouth and let's out one roar.

" BEAST BOY STOP!" Robin yells.

Beast Boy changes back into his human form.

" WHY?!" Beast Boy asks enraged.

" He's beaten; let the authorities handle this. That's an order." Robin says.

" Fine!" Beast Boy says and turns and walks away.

" Dude what's up with him?" Cyborg asks.

" Some scars are too deep for healing." Starfire says turning away.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Note: I don't own Teen Titans but I did make Hothead and Jacora, sorry I didn't say that before.

That night in the Tower Beast Boy is pissed.

"ROBIN THINKS HE'S SO GREAT!" Beast Boy says throwing his stuff. "MAKES ME GO AND STOP WHEN I COULD OF KILLED HOTHEAD!"

Suddenly there is a knock on the door.

"Who's there?" Beast Boy asks coldly.

The door opens to reveal Raven!

"RAVEN?!" Beast Boy asks in amazement.

"Hello Beast Boy." Raven says.

"B...But I thought you were dead." Beast Boy says.

"No Beast Boy I was always alive, alive in you." Raven says looking at him and finally showing emotion.

"I saw your body!" Beast Boy says.

"I love you Beast Boy." Raven says.

"I love you too Raven." Beast Boy says.

"If you really love me you have to do something for me." Raven says.

"I'd do anything for you." Beast Boy says.

"Then you need to wake up." Raven says and disappears.

"WHAT?! RAVEN NO DON'T GO!" Beast Boy says and wakes up on the floor.

"I've gotta see!" Beast Boy says and runs to Raven's room.

The door opens and Beast Boy sees the empty room.

"Her mirror!" Beast Boy says and grabs Raven's mirror only to see the shards of glass scattered over the desk.

"No..." Beast Boy says a drop in his hopeful voice.

The next morning breakfast is a quieted affair.

Robin walks up to Starfire's room with a plate of food.

"Starfire please come out of your room, we all want to see you." Robin says.

"No Raven did not wish to leave her room and now I no longer wish to." Starfire says sadly from behind her door.

"Okay I'm not gonna force you but please..." Robin starts but is cut off.

"NO!" Starfire screams cutting him off.

Beast Boy is at Raven's grave.

"She's not dead, she's just asleep, she can't be dead I know it." Beast Boy thinks to himself.

Beast Boy once again goes into Raven's room.

Inside he examines Raven's stuff.

Suddenly the door opens.

"Who is it?!" He asked.

"I can't believe this. I'm gone a few days and you go into my room." A familiar voice says.

Beast Boy turns around to see a familiar face.

"RAVEN?!" Beast Boy says in amazement.

A white cloaked Raven stands in the doorway.

"So Beast Boy miss me?" She asks.

"HOW DID YOU SURVIVE?!" Beast Boy asks amazed.

"Right before Jacora attacked me I transferred my soul into you, I've been alive in you. I returned to my own body and got out of the coffin." Raven says.

"I went to your burial site there was no sign of movement!" Beast Boy says.

"Check again." Raven says.

Beast Boy runs out to the site and sees a hole in the ground leading all the way down to a broken coffin.

"But how, I mean uh..." Beast Boy starts to say then looks. "Why are you wearing white?!"

"Because I'm finally cleansed of the evil influence of my father." Raven says.

"But your mirror, and it was broken and..." Beast Boy says then trails off.

"Like I said I've been cleansed I no longer need my mirror." Raven says.

"Okay." Beast Boy says.

"So wanna do something?" Raven asked.

"Sure." Beast Boy says and the two leave.

Don't know when the next chapter will be up.


End file.
